


I dont know how to be a dad (Ziall)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ziall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prompt: can you do one where Niall and Zayn have a kid left to them, like someone dies and leaves the baby to them. And there trying to figure out how to be dads and stuff for the first time, etc. please and thanxxxxxx babe</p><p> </p><p>I also posted this on my tumblr, I didnt plagiarize it! Enjoy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dont know how to be a dad (Ziall)

“I'm going to get you!!” Zayn said, dropping to his knees and chasing the little dark haired girl. She giggled loudly and ran, flailing her arms as she ducked down the hallway of the hospital. It was Zayn’s job to keep her entertained while Niall..took care of things. The energetic two year old giggled and ran faster down the hallway, ducking around people. Zayn laughed and jumped to his feet scooping her up after getting some glares from a few of the nurses. He carried her back to the waiting room and colored with her, after awhile she got tired and crawled into his lap, whining for her pacifier and blanket. He reached over and dug through the little backpack of her stuff and pulled them out, giving them to her. It wasn’t long before she finally fell asleep in his lap.

He sat there watching Spongebob for an hour, unable to reach the remote to change it, when the door opened and Niall walked in. He knew right away that the news wasn’t good. Niall looked like he had been crying. He was shaking a little bit. Zayn wanted to reach out for him, but he knew he couldn’t without waking the little girl up. He held his arm out, other one still holding her.

Niall sat on the other side of his lap gently, laying his head on Zayn’s shoulder. He sniffled, having had pretty much the worst day of his life. They were on break, he was home in Mullingar for a few months. He had caught up with old friends. The main one being Kayla. She was his best friend, had been since the third grade. They lost touch when he left for the X-Factor. But the last month had brought them back together. He got back and found out she had a daughter named Madison, she was two, the dad was out of the picture completely. Which sucked. But she had appointed Niall the godfather and left her to him if she ever died or anything happened. That was all good and fine. She wasn't supposed to die for many many many years. A week before they were supposed to head back Niall got a call...there had been an accident. Madison had a small scrape, she had been asleep in her seat when it happened, so she was safe. But Kayla wasn't buckled in; She flew through the windshield.. and had massive internal bleeding. She had been in surgery but he just got news she didn't make it.

Niall sniffled, sitting up, back to Zayn. He wiped his face as the tears fell. Zayn frowned softly and pulled him back against his chest.

"It's ok.. we will figure it all out.."

~~~

"I'm just saying...its..there's no way we can do it...I don't know how to be a dad " Niall mumbled. Stripping his suit jacket off and dropping himself into the chair at the kitchen table, his older brother Greg sitting across from him, also in a suit. Kayla's funeral was today. The boys were leaving in a few days and the social workers needed a response within a few hours as to whether or not she was going to go with them. She had been with the social workers for the past few days, but they gave her to Niall for the funeral. She didn't understand what was happening. She was two. She spent most of it jumping from Niall's arms to his moms, to Zayn's. She asked for Kayla a few times but got distracted. Right now Zayn had her in the living room. Niall put his face in his hands.

"That's a lie.. you know you're good with kids.. you know you could figure it out on the tour. Whether you bring her or let us keep her for the few months.. you should really be talking about this with Zayn. Have you talked to him yet?" Greg asked, getting a drink. Niall shook his head. Zayn had tried to bring it up a few times, but Niall always changed the subject quickly or turned to sex to distract him.

"I should..I just don't know how its going to go.. I mean..we have been together a year and a half.. I don't really want us to break up over not being ready for a kid" he said. And as soon as it came out of his mouth he immediately felt stupid. He was worrying about his relationship, when an innocent child was counting on him to save her from foster care and the system. He frowned. "That sounded..incredibly selfish.." he mumbled. Greg just smiled watching Niall talk to himself. He walked out of the room and then back in, grabbing Niall by the collar of his dress shirt. Niall stood and let himself be dragged into the living room. Niall smiled at the sight in front of him. Zayn was still in his dress pants but he had taken his suit jacket, tie, and dress shirt off. Leaving him in a plain white tank-top. He was holding Madison, who was still in her little grey flowered dress, both of them asleep leaning back in the reclining chair. Niall continued to smile as Greg spoke.

"If that's not enough of an answer for you.. you should talk to him of course but.. he loves that little girl..absolutely adores her. You guys would be good parents..err..step parents? Cool uncles? I don't really know.." Greg mumbled, patting his back and walking out.

~~~

*A few days later*

Niall slowly groaned and rolled onto his back, trying to ignore the hand patting his face. He opened his eyes to see Madison sitting next to him, In her princess pjs, holding her blanket, paci hanging from her mouth, her curly dark hair sticking up in different directions, just past her ears. She smiled at him.  
"Ni-Ni!" Madison squealed, he groaned again. The night’s events going through his head. She woke up crying for Kayla at 11. He got her to calm down, and back to sleep, by midnight. Then at one she cried again, and again at one thirty. And two. Until he eventually brought her to their bed and laid her between Zayn and him, she cuddled with Zayn and passed out. Zayn slept the whole time, which Niall envied. How did he not hear her crying?

He tried to let it go. But a week passed. He got up with her every single night. Cuddled her. Sang to her. Rocked her. And then finally brought her back to bed, where she would roll by Zayn's sleeping body and just fall asleep. Niall was tired. He was grumpy. And he was sick of it. Yeah, Zayn helped out during the day, kind of. He was just mainly busy playing with her. While Niall did the rest. Zayn offered to put her to bed, and Niall let him, too tired to care. He rinsed the last dish and put it in the dishwasher, staring at it as arms slid around his waist from behind. He tensed. Trying his best to be mad at Zayn. But failing... Zayn kissed down the side of his neck and back up before resting his chin on Niall’s shoulder.

"So...I notice she's in our bed every morning when I wake up... But she goes to sleep in hers.. does she wake up during the night?" He asked. Niall felt his irritation come back, mixed with exhaustion. He shoved Zayn's arms from his waist and turned around.

"Yeah she wakes up. I get maybe five hours of sleep a night because she wakes up wanting Kayla. And theres nothing I can do but cuddle her and try. Until I give up and bring her back to our bed, which I was trying not to do, because I read you shouldn't let them grow accustomed to sleeping in your bed past the age of two or it’ll be harder to break them of it. But she just sleeps. As soon as I lay her in our bed, she rolls to cuddle with you and she just falls asleep. Within minutes! It's so damn frustrating, Zayn! And its like I'm the only one doing anything. You said you wanted her. You said we could do it. Well right now I'm the only one doing anything and she still likes you more!! It's..it...I..." He felt stupid, but he started to cry with frustration, not fighting Zayn as he pulled him into his arms. Niall just wrapped his arms around him, face in his neck and cried.

"Honey you know I sleep like the dead... I didn't hear her or I would have gotten up..wake me up next time..I’ll get up with her so you can sleep.. I don't mind it.. I agreed to this.. and I want this.. " he muttered, kissing the hair of the boy gripping to him.

"Sh..she still likes you more.." Niall shook his head, mumbling through tears. Zayn rubbed his hands up and down Niall's back.

"It's ok baby.. so she attached herself to me. It's only for a little.. she just lost her mom..and so she's gripping herself to someone else as a defense mechanism.. it'll pass and you'll be the favorite, just like it was the first month we met her. She wanted nothing to do with me..all about Ni-Ni" he said, smiling, causing a small smile to come to Niall's face.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, pulling back. Zayn brushed the palms of his hands across Niall's face and kissed his cheeks, then his lips.

"Tonight if she cries I want you to wake me up.. please.." he asked. Niall nodded. They finished cleaning up and went to bed.

~~~

*Few weeks later*

Niall woke up first, as per usual and was honestly shocked not to find a two year old in his bed. Normally Zayn got up (he had gotten better and better at hearing her, and waking up before Niall heard her or woke up) and he just carried her back to bed cuddling and sleeping. But this time he was hugging Niall to his chest. Niall smiled and shifted slightly. Remembering he was naked, he pulled the sheet up a little higher, letting his hands lay over the warm ones that were crossed across his chest. He could feel Zayn's even breath hitting his neck.

Last night Zayn had an idea. He got the guest pillow and shoved it in his shirt and hoodie that smelled like him, and laid it by her, in her big girl bed. She fell asleep quickly, so they used the time to..catch up on some stuff that hadn't been caught up on. And apparently she slept all night. Niall smiled as he felt Zayn shift, starting to wake up. He moved around carefully, pressing kisses along Zayn's jaw and lips. Zayn smiled a sleepy smile as he opened his eyes.

"I have to wake up like this more often.." he mumbled. Niall smiled and kissed him again.

"Thank you baby... For helping me.. for loving me..for going on this journey with me..." He mumbled, Zayn smiled, pulling him closer.

"I can't imagine doing this with anyone else..."


End file.
